The invention relates to a sealing system for the axial feed of air to an air nozzle system which has at least one slot nozzle and is rotatable about its central longitudinal axis for the removal of excess liquid coating material from a moving web of material and for smoothing the coating.
In such rotatable air-nozzle systems, problems occur in the area of the seal between the stationary air feed passage and the rotatable casing of the air nozzle system as a consequence of unavoidable sagging of the air nozzle system which heretofore have not been solved in a satisfactory manner.